


The duchess and her prey

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [5]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The duchess and her prey

Couramance at forty-five was still a fine-looking woman. Maybe magic had played a little part in it, but it was the end result that mattered. As she passed through the crowd at the party, she still turned more than a few heads.

She had her sights set on one young man in particular that night. Tall, broad-shouldered, and none too bright – just the way she liked them. She could feel his eyes on her as she approached, and she savoured his gaze like wine.

"Hello, Halden of Gouge. I do believe you've grown since the last time I saw you."


End file.
